


ways to say i love you

by mipmap



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, THEY'RE A FAMILY OKAY, tags to be updated w/ each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mipmap/pseuds/mipmap
Summary: 20 ways to say "I love you" without actually saying it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	ways to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> once again, I love my friends and my family. here are some ways that we say "I love you" w/o saying it, ranging from common to very specific, lol. this will all be friendship and family, NO ships with the exception of some minor Babs/Dick, potentially. 
> 
> this will be REALLY slow to update, and will NOT be updated in the order below. I'll probably just write whichever one I feel most inspired for at the time. that being said, if you have one that you would really like to see, lmk!

Stopping by to say goodnight to whoever's still awake when you're going to bed. 

Helping with someone's most-hated chore without being asked.

Taking your sibling's side/defending them (even when they're not around)

Texting each other cute animal pictures and/or memes as a way to ask "you good?" when you haven't talked in a while.

Them stroking your hair when you're sick/being willing to catch an illness to comfort you.

Everyone participating in a holiday tradition.

Reading "Guess How Much I Love You" and using that phrase with increasing silliness to show affection.

Watching childhood TV shows at 2 AM.

Unprompted outings to get ice cream.

T-posing whenever you see your sibling.

Them accompanying you on errands even though they don't need anything from the store.

Them hiding the last bit of your favorite snack so someone else doesn't eat it.

Mending clothing/stuffed animals.

Talking about how cool your family/friends are to someone who doesn't know them well.

Your sibling has a favorite (glass, mug, fork, whatever) so you make sure that they get it when you're setting the table.

Hand holding/walking arm-in-arm when out and about.

"Text me when you get home safe."

Them not letting other people talk over you/"Were you gonna say something?"

Bringing you the spatula after making batter/cookie dough.

You've got a Zoom meeting. You're in the main room of the house, everyone is being VERY quiet while also bringing you lunch, trying to go about their own day, etc.


End file.
